


Santa Baby

by Aramirandme81



Series: A Johnsons Christmas Calendar 2013 [7]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Christmas, Dysfunctional Family, Humor, Multi, Santa Clause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little snippets went to marked....<br/>This little snippet had slash.<br/>This little snippet had references to nasty things.<br/>And the last little snippet might have both depending on how you read it. ;-P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/gifts), [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



> The first two parts will 'hint' at earlier parts of the Christmas Calendar, and one will refer to something not so nice, you'll know what it is if you'd read the first part of Mistletoe.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Candles (2): “You know Colin, if you didn’t want to celebrate Christmas you could have just said so.” Anders says and laughs at the incredulous face Colin but up.

“Excuse me? Have I not just spend the entire day decorating, putting up a tree and lighting the candles?”

“You mean the tree that is even now burning in the corner of the room?”

“What?!? Shit!” Colin jumps up and as quickly as possible douses the tree then looks at the laughing, nay the giggling Anders.

“This is all your fault you know.” Colin says and points to the smoking wreck that is their Christmas tree.

“Me? I wasn’t the one lighting the tree on fire. All I did was lie here.” Anders says from where he’s stretched on the couch, fluttering his lashes innocently and stretches making the blanket that’s barely covering his modesty slip a little.

“You might not have lit the Christmas tree on fire, but you sure lit a fire in me.” Colin says and smirks as he prowls back towards the couch and Anders who smiles.

“Did I? Well I hope you didn’t burn out half as much as the poor tree?”

“Don’t you worry there is plenty of fire left in me.”

“Good because I still have plans for you.” Anders says grinning and Colin matches his grin as he lowers himself into Anders waiting arms. 

 

Mistletoe 2: Olaf is quite happy with being Balder as aside from the obvious physical effect being Balder has no great affect on his life, until December comes along and the Mistletoe starts coming up. Then he feels the gods dislike and fear like a great big stain on his Christmas cheer, and it’s because of a little plant that would have otherwise landed him a lot of free kisses so double bummer.

“Stupid Loki and his stupid schemes.” He mumbles and downs his shoot as he watches a string of people jostle to get ‘caught’ under the mistletoe Mike has hung in the arch way of his bar.

Beside him Anders hums his assent and downs his own shot.

“Another?” The younger man ask, Olaf nods and watches as his grandson makes his way to the bar, studiously avoiding going anywhere near the little plant, even when several young women call out to him.

Olaf frowns, as much as he would like to chalk it up to Anders being sympathetic of Balder’s fear of the plant he knows that’s not the reason why Anders avoids it. Maybe he should ask? Maybe he should...

“I got us a bottle, saves me the trouble of going back and forth.” Anders says and places a bottle of Akvavit on the table.

“Does Mike know you took it?”

“Fuck Mike. He hangs Mistletoe when he knows Balder’s story and that I’m practically allergic to the plant, the least he can do is provide the antidote that will make us forget. Now drink up, Skål!”

And Olaf does forget that he’s uncomfortable and that he wanted to ask Anders why he is as well... Oh well there is always next year to remember. 

 

Santa Baby: 

“What is it with you and Santa’s?” Ty wants to know. They have been shopping all day and every time a Santa was even remotely in their line of sight they made their way to them, or rather to Anders. 

Anders merely shrugs. 

“No seriously,” Ty press on, “I’ve run into them at all times of day, all over town and at social gatherings and the most they will do is smile and say Merry Christmas to me and every other adult. You? You they make a beeline for, and they won’t leave again until they have pressed candy on you.”

“You are exaggerating Ty.”

“Anders, I’ve seen them push away kids to get to you, that’s just not normal.”

“I can’t help it okay?” Anders says and sounds a little frustrated and bewildered himself. “It’s always been like that. It’s why I was always elected to be the one to bring Axl to meet Santa every year since he could basically walk if you remember. Not having to stand in line for hours is great, being asked to sit on Santa’s lap in front of your five year old brother who don’t understand why Santa asking that of a thirteen year old was wrong? Yeah, not so much.” Anders shudders. “And that one in Wellington, fuck he creeped me out.” 

“In Wellington? When were you… You mean when you went with Allan and his parents?”

Anders nods and unwrap his candy cane. 

“But you were seventeen at the time?!”

“Believe me I know.” Anders says and crunches down on the candy cane. 

Now it’s Ty’s turn to shudder, not only because of Anders age at the time, but also because Anders at seventeen had looked more like a mature fourteen that seventeen, short yet lean limbs, pale skin, longish curly blond hair and blue eyes. Yeah Ty could see why that Santa had creeped Anders out.

“Come on, let’s get this shit home before something spoils in the heat.” Anders says in a change of subject that is somewhat less smooth that normal. 

“So you aren’t one of the ones that go for sexual role play about Santa?” Ty asks when they are in the car on the way home.  
It’s a good thing they were stopped at a red light when he asked because Anders would have landed them in the ditch with the way he flinches at that question.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Ty says as Anders glares at him and starts driving again as the light changes.

“Definitely not.” 

“You aren’t exactly the shy type when it comes to sex Anders. Did that Santa creep you out that much?”

“No, well yes sort of. Santa Clause is about childish belief in magic and miracles, it’s innocence and joy so pure even the smallest thing becomes magic and special, it’s… it’s just not something I think should be played out that way. I tried it once when this really hot chick wanted to play, but it just wasn’t me, it’s one of the few times I just had to stop before even really getting started and I’ve stayed well clear of it since then.”

“Wow. So nothing? No Santa costumes at all?”

“Nope.”

“Not even a sexy female Santa suit?”

“Come on Ty, I know I’m hot and all but I doubt I have the legs for it.” Anders says and winks.

Ty splutters half indigent half in laughter.

“That wasn’t what I meant you ass, and you know it.”

“Yeah.”

“So?”

“Well Mrs Clause does stay at home working in the house and motivating the elfs.” Anders wiggles his eyebrows when he says ‘motivating’ making Ty want to hit his brother but he settles for rolling his eyes fondly. “So she zero direct contact with children, and most cultures doesn’t even have a Mrs Clause, so yeah I guess I wouldn’t necessarily say no to a sexy Sandy.” 

“Good to know.”

“Why? Are you planning on dressing up for me?” 

This time Ty does hit his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything 'Candles' is for Riniel. Mistletoe is for Elenhin. And Santa Baby is for anyone who finds something they like in it.  
> Cheers! Aramir


End file.
